Featherstar's Secret
Featherstar has just become the leader of MoonClan, after moons of struggle to achieve the goal. She has led her Clan into battle, peace, and through many Gatherings. But as strange events occur involving Featherstar's daughter, Heatherfrost, her medicine cat Goldenshine realizes that there is much more to this mysterious leader than she ever knew. Allegiances Leader: Featherstar, short-haired pinkish-gray she-cat with amber eyes Deputy: ' Blossomtail, ''tortoiseshell and white she-cat with misty green eyes 'Medicine Cat: ' Goldenshine, beautiful long-haired golden she-cat with icy blue eyes 'Medicine Cat Apprentice: ' Smokepaw,'' smoky gray she-cat with green eyes'' 'Warriors: ' Adderstrike, ginger tabby tom with blue eyes Mistyfall, blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes Apprentice: Puddlepaw Rosestem, Grayshine, grays she-cat with green eyes Apprentice: Shrewpaw Dapplefur, light gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue-gray eyes Apprentice: Cloudpaw Leafsplash, cream and black she-cat with amber eyes Heatherfrost, light brown she-cat with icy blue eyes Eagleface, '' brown she-cat with a white face'' Quickfoot, black tom Apprentice: Thunderpaw Tigernose, bright ginger she-cat with black tabby stripes Blueflames, black she-cat with icy blue eyes Airstep, creamy white she-cat with amber eyes 'Apprentices: ' Puddlepaw, murky brown tom with blue eyes Cloudpaw, white she-cat with light gray spots Thunderpaw, brown tabby tom Shrewpaw, gray she-cat with light gray paws and tail-tip 'Kits: ' Stormkit, brown tabby tom with bright green eyes Nightkit, black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle Pebblekit, sleek pale ginger tom with brown flecks '''Queens: Branchshade, dark brown she-cat Pinefern, brown she-cat '' '''Elders:' Goldenrain, golden she-cat with amber eyes Cinderstep, dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Snowyfur, '' white she-cat with green eyes'' Chapter One "Are these the right leaves?" Smokepaw asked as she sat down raspberry leaves. Goldenshine, who had been shaking poppy seeds out of a flower Blossomtail had brought in, looked up and inspected the glossy leaves. She nodded approvingly at her apprentice before padding back to the poppy. After shaking the last of the seeds out, she placed it with the dried herbs. "Smokepaw?" she called. The smoky she-cat ran in. "Sorry," she panted, "I was talking to Thunderpaw and Puddlepaw," she meowed breathlessly. Goldenshine nodded, she didn't mind Smokepaw talking to her littermates. "What is it?" "Take these poppy petals to the elders den and place them among the moss and feathers. They like that." Smokepaw nodded, grabbed the yellow petals delicately, and dashed off. Goldenshine stared after her for a moment to make sure she got there, and padded out of the den tot he fresh-kill pile, where Grayshine sat. She sat next to her littermate and began nibbling on a moorhen. "So, how's Smokepaw doing?" Grayshine asked. Goldenshine smiled. "Wonderful." "Good." Just then, a large pinkish-gray she-cat emerged from the largest den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. She bent down and chewed on a thrush's wing. Next to her sat her daughter, Heatherfrost, who looked nervous, as usual. Goldenshine frowned. Ever since her brother Cinderwind had been killed on a border patrol right before Featherstar became leader, Heatherfrost had turned from a sweet, happy she-cat to a nervous wreck, jumping at every sound. Her mother showed little mercy. Goldenshine presumed Featherstar presumed she would just get over it, but it seemed she was wrong. Many nights, Goldenshine had to give Heatherfrost a poppy seed to make her stop yowling in her sleep, and Heatherfrost refused to go on a border or hunting patrol without her mate, Adderstrike. Grayshine, being her best friend, was very worried. "Goldenshine?" Featherstar called. Goldenshine looked up, and padded over to her leader. "Yes, Featherstar?" she asked. "I need you stay here at camp tonight, instead of going to the Moonpool. SkyClan might attack, and I don't want to risk-" she began. "Okay, I'll just send Smokepaw," Goldenshien replied. "No, I need you both-" "Look, Featherstar, we need to go. You'll be fine, no Clan would dare attack when the medicine cats are gone," Goldenshine mewed sharply, before exiting the camp with Smokepaw at her side. How odd. Chapter Two "What are you doing?" Goldenshine remembered the voice as the frightened voice of Cinderwind. It was dark, and she couldn't see him. "This is my time," came a reply, though the voice was masked. It was so familiar, yet Goldenshine couldn't put her paw on who it was. "What do you mean?" came the voice of Cinderwind again, yet this time, the deputy's voice was confused. "You can't-" the voice rasped again, but right as it was about to finish, Goldenshine woke up. Smokepaw sat near her. Gingermist, the SkyClan medicine cat, was awake, but Poppyfur and Quailstorm were still dreaming. "What did you dream of?" Smokepaw whispered. "Cinderwind," Goldenshine replied. Smokepaw gasped. "The deputy? The dead one?" Goldenshine nodded. Gingermist's apprentice, Sedgefang, cocked her dark ginger head. "They think a dog got him," she remarked. "Not according to my dream," Goldenshine whispered. Smokepaw's eyes grew wide. "You mean a cat killed him?" she gasped. "Not just any cat," Goldenshine whispered, "A MoonClan cat." Chapter Three "What did you dream of?" Featherstar demanded when Goldenshine returned. Her eyes looked panicked. Smokepaw cocked her head. "Cinderwind," she replied. Featherstar's eyes looked stricken, but then dulled. "What did he tell you?" "Not much," Goldenshine meowed, "Just stuff." "What stuff?" Featherstar hissed. "He said that there was trouble, and we should be ready." Featherstar narrowed her eyes. Category:Fan Fictions